For You, Eternal
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: In that moment, there was nothing but darkness. Then, a light shot from the sky to strike him. I armed myself to fight to the death. And I didn't care if I died.If only to keep him alive longer." Hey, you people want it? You got it! Second Sonamy of mine!
1. Parte 1

_My second sonamy!!! Hope you like!!!_

She waited for him.

And waited for him.

And waited for him.

Nothing happened.

The cell was damp, dark, cold, and uninviting except for the out-of-place round white bed in the far corner of the room, untouched by her. Who sleeps while in prison? She didn't. Besides, she was waiting for him, her hero, to come and save her.

Just as she was losing hope, the sound of chains reached her ears and she arose and walked to the edge of the cell, eyes wide from days in complete darkness. The doctor's red blob of a figure shoved a wild and injured blue bundle of fluff and spines into the cell and closed it behind him. Her heart beat a million times a second.

Sonic the Hedgehog shook his fist at the retreating red figure and smoothed the other hand up the iron bars, possibly testing a way of escape. His eyes darted around until he discovered his cell mate.

"Sonic," she said softly.

"Amy?" Sonic cocked one ear in confusion, and then he bit his lip and growled deep in his throat. "Stupid, decked-out robot." His hand was pressed over his throat and his glove, Amy realized, was slowly turning red.

"Sonic!" She cried in alarm. "You're bleeding!"

Sonic turned to look at her, his cheeks turning slightly rosy. Was that a blush? Sonic almost never blushed, but it was cute when he did. Amy would've cooed at the cuteness if she hadn't been so concerned. "Don't worry, Amy." He grinned, eyes shining. "It's nothing." And, the other arm became exposed.

Amy cried out again as she saw the red bleeding gash on his shoulder going into his upper arm. So severe was the wound, in fact, that the fur surrounding it was tinged purple. "Please," Amy removed her gloves and bent to tear her silk slip, which she could do very easily. "Sit with me and I'll bandage you."

Sonic mumbled something about this being unnecessary, but really didn't want to add a bump on the head to his current problems, and therefore conceded. Amy could give out nasty concussions if she put her mind to it. "Now," Amy continued, attempting to tear her gloves. "I'll tie these together and…mmph!" The cotton was too tough for her and she huffed with impatience.

Sonic held out his free hand innocently. "Let me." Amy gave the gloves to him and watched with horror as he revealed what he'd been concealing. Blood from a large-what looked like a gunshot- wound on his neck oozed out in overwhelmingly dizzying amounts. Amy wondered why Sonic wasn't feeble with the blood loss by now as she observed him easily tear the twin gloves down the stitched lines. He presented them back to her, obviously pleased.

"We'll bandage your neck first," Amy concluded, "because you're losing the most blood from that wound. How you aren't dead, I don't know, but I'm glad that you aren't."

"Yes, mother," Sonic muttered affectionately, bowing his head slightly to the opposite side so Amy could easily bandage his neck. She did this by using her torn gloves as a cushion and then taking the bit of her slip and tying it overtop them. "I'm going to try not to tie this too tightly," she told him as she tied the final knot and tried to disguise most of the lace. "There. Is that too tight?"

Sonic took a deep breath and let it free. "It's all right. Do you think you could loosen it just a tad?"

Amy nodded and gave him a bit more room to breathe. "Better?"

Sonic sighed, leaning into her shoulder and making her blush. "Much. Thanks."

"Anytime," Amy breathed, quickly getting back to business. "This should suffice until we can get you home and give you some proper bandages."

"It's great." Sonic sat up again, predicting her next move by presenting his arm. "Here."

Amy shook her head, hiding her eyes with her quills (she'd long ago abandoned her headband, wanting the pink locks to cover her face more than ever), and set to bandaging his arm. Sonic tore his gloves, too, revealing the tan-furred hands at the end of his scrawny arms, so Amy could use them to the best of their ability. They turned out quite useful, even the one already stained with blood. When Amy was finished, both hedgies let forth a deep sigh and Amy looked longingly towards the bed.

"Tired?" Sonic mused sweetly, giving her his tan hand to hold in her own smaller and lighter tan ones.

Amy yawned delicately. "A little." She admitted. "The bed looks so inviting."

"Sleep, then." Sonic smiled, eyelids half closed over dreamy emerald centers. "I'll watch over ya."

Amy flicked his nose, as she often did when no one else was watching. "What about you? Won't you fall asleep?"

Sonic frowned. "I'm not tired. Who said anything about tired? The word does not describe me at all." His grin appeared again, his eyes getting softer and more irresistible.

Amy wanted to argue further, but Sonic's eyes, the eyes of the only one she adored completely, had taken on the appearance of diamonds, sparkling in the sunshine. Besides, she really _was _tired. Finally, she stood. "Very well." She decided. "I'll sleep." She staggered just a little out of exhaustion.

Automatically, Sonic caught her, carrying her over to the bed and tucking her safely inside it. She fell asleep once her head hit the pillows. Sonic smiled, feeling as elated as the hero who knows his people sleep easy under his eternal gaze. He was about to yawn himself and set up camp at the foot of the massive bed when a mocking voice brought his attention to the front of the cell.

"'Oh ho! Tucking in your girlfriend, I see!" It was Eggman. The obese bald man was twirling his mustache with one finger and occasionally stroking it. No sooner had Sonic turned around then right after he was right beside the doctor, looking through the bars up at him. A growl lingered in his throat.

Eggman appeared to hear and appraised him humorously. "Really, Sonic. I had no idea you were into wearing lace."

"Shut up!" Sonic snarled, baring his teeth. "If you wake her, I'll…"

"Save your speech, boy." Eggman interrupted. "I wouldn't say too much. I've beaten you for the first time in years with my newest robot and I intend to enjoy my victory. Unless you would like to add the deaths of two annoying rodents to my victory…" He snickered as Sonic gulped, stealing a glance at the sleeping Amy. "…don't push me."

Sonic glared intensely, his eyes burning like twin emerald flames, but said nothing. He couldn't care less about his own life, but Amy? She was something the world could not afford to lose. "Okay," he conceded at last, swallowing any sarcastic comments that had been on his tongue.

"Good boy." Eggman grinned, reaching his hand through the bars and petting Sonic on the top of his head. Sonic's ears moved slightly aside automatically when the hand touched him, but he felt burned by the touch. "Sweet dreams! I suppose I'll have to supply enough for two from now on." And he walked away down the hall, chuckling to himself. The bright lights went off after he walked past them, one by one until the whole place was dark.

Sonic retreated to where Amy slept, feeling the cold rush of air from the sudden darkness. The wings of bats and other nighttime creatures could be heard outside as Sonic settled down upon the bed, just at its foot where he could feel Amy's vibrations, waiting for his eyes to get used to the dark and for his tire to pass.

Amy began to shiver infinitesimally. Sonic panicked. Amy was cold! What should he do? Before he even knew what he was doing, he was laying on his side beside her, hugging her to him. She stopped shivering slightly, instead curling into this new warmth, and pushing her curves against his. Sonic held her to his warm chest and waited, sometimes resting his chin on her shoulder, for the daylight to come.

After what seemed like years, the orange light of dawn began to touch the black sky and Sonic quickly retreated to the far side of the room, flopping down onto the floor and pulling his knees up to his chest. He let forth a huge yawn and closed his eyes, allowing himself if not to sleep, then to rest, before Amy was fully awake.

"Mmmm," Amy mumbled, sitting up. Sonic, surprised in his half-unconscious state, jumped, almost hitting his head against the stone wall. Amy looked the dishelved male up and down before speaking. "You hugged me all night, didn't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Sonic answered offhandedly, turning his head to face away from her and resting it upon his folded arms.

"I'm not stupid. Even in sleep, I can sense you." Amy answered hotly.

"Now you're just being absurd." Sonic yawned, stretching his legs and arms out as far as they would go.

"Am I really?" Amy hopped out of the bed and went to stand over the older blue hedgehog. "Or am I so absurd that what I'm saying is the truth?"

Sonic scratched behind one ear absently, looking up at her with the opposite green orb. "Nope. I'm pretty sure you're just plain absurd, Rosy." A grin spread across his face.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and hmphed. Sonic rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and smoothed down the fur on his belly for a minute. Absolute silence reined until Sonic's ears caught a familiar sound. Amy flushed but didn't move a muscle.

"Hungry?" Sonic asked politely, transferring to his knees and sitting back on his heels.

Amy, still trying to be mad at him apparently, turned her face in further profile. Sonic reached his hand for her unprotected midsection and tickled lightly, forcing her to laugh. "Nice try, Rosy," he mused affectionately, "but I can understand the language of bellies perfectly, and yours is saying it wants breakfast."

Amy pulled away, still giggling, and faced Sonic head-on, her sea green eyes bright like two stars in the sky. Sonic was sprawled like a ragdoll thrown into a corner. His legs were spread out on either side of him, while one hand rested on his thigh and the other was thrown haphazardly over his own stomach. He smiled, inviting her to sit in the place he'd obviously designated for her.

Amy sighed, giving in at last, and went to sit between his legs. She leaned against his chest and Sonic let her, perhaps too tired to push her away. The silence reined until Amy lay her head over his heart. It beat beautifully; strong and fast and…wait a second. The pink hedgie pulled away and looked at him. Sonic cocked his head. "What?" He asked innocently. "Did I do something wrong?"

Amy turned around so her whole body was facing towards him and sighed. "Your stomach's growling, too." She told him.

Sonic shrugged. "It'll pass. I don't wanna eat yet."

"You're going to need it, Sonic. You've lost a lot of blood."

This was true, and Sonic could feel it in the way that, after she said it, he began to feel dizzy and in fact quite nauseous. And the fact that he hadn't slept probably didn't help matters. "Well, I can ignore my hunger." He answered proudly. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll drink something soon. But," and he wrapped his arms gently around her middle, pulling her closer, "I think yours is the more urgent need. I've only been here for…not even a day. And, you've been here…"

"Three," Amy told him, blushing at the contact.

"Three." Sonic bit his lip, his eyes downcast. "Three days I wasn't able to save you."

"It's _okay_, Sonic." Amy whispered, a hand caressing his cheek. "You did fine. Please don't worry yourself to skin and bones."

"You should say "skin and bones", Red." Sonic had a serious tone despite the pet name.

Amy sighed. _Now _she'd done it. She couldn't understand why Sonic was so worried about her all of a sudden. The hug that night, his fussing over this, insisting that he take care of her first…it was like he was taking heroism to a new extreme. And…it worried her deeply. "Sonic." She breathed, stroking an area behind his neck and very close to his spine. It was an area that she knew, for whatever reason, instantly made Sonic relax. True, for his weight fell on her hand in a minute, and he let out a long sigh, the eyelids closing over the gorgeous orbs. "I don't know why you're worrying so much, but please don't. I'm fine. A little hungry, I'll admit, but just fine. As I've always been." She smiled. "Stop being selfless and learn to care about yourself."

A deep purr rumbled in Sonic's throat and…was his tail swishing back and forth in pleasure?! Sonic had never acted this way…at least, not towards her. Amy blushed suddenly and pulled away. But, the blue hedgie was faster and he grabbed her around the waist, standing with her. She could feel his legs trembling under his weight, probably from blood loss, for he shouldn't be starved yet, and felt sorry for him. At least she was only hungry; he was injured deeply, with a wound that could last quite a long time. "How can I stop being selfless?" He questioned with a soft laugh. "I'm the older one, and the hero. Don't you understand what that means?" He didn't wait for her answer; instead he turned her around to face him. "Amy." The eyes were stern now. "I'd take care of you till the end. Even if I die, I won't ever let you die. That's what heroes do, you know."

Amy sighed. "You're too much of a hero, Sonic."

"Thank you." Sonic answered pleasantly. His stomach growled louder and Amy giggled, pulling closer to him.

"How long this time?" She teased.

"Three days and a half," Sonic muttered reluctantly.

"Why?"

"I was worried about you. Stupid HQ. They wouldn't let me go after you right away, they made me stay put for a day, then sent Knux to fight me on the second, and I got here on the third. I was trying to get past that God-forsaken robot…"

"You beat up Knuckles?!" Amy questioned in alarm.

"More like he beat up me." Sonic rubbed his other arm, where, Amy could see now, a purple bruise was hidden under the blue fur. "But, I'm faster. Always have been. So, I ran away." He shrugged.

"Aw," Amy hugged him to her chest gently. "Sonic, you shouldn't have gone through all this just to save me." _Someone you don't even love._

Sonic was about to respond when a robot clanked down the hallway. Sonic's nose, better than Amy's by a few feet, smelled the food automatically. He felt his tongue cross his lips. Amy smelled it son afterwards and grew heavy in his arms. "Pancakes," the two mused dreamily at the same time.

Suddenly, Sonic shook his head of the daydream, holding Amy tightly to him as the robot wheeled the cart with a large silver platter into the far corner of the room. The robot spoke with the voice of the evil doctor. "Enjoy your feast!" And then it proceeded to clank away down the hall.

"Wait, Amy," Sonic cautioned, pulling her back against him. "We've no idea if it's actually safe to eat." He sighed. "I'll have to taste it first." Slowly, he let go of Amy. "Stay here." He commanded, slowly walking towards the food.

The closer he got to it, the more tantalizing the smell became. His stomach growled and his throat clenched up just a little. He bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud, and opened the silver top on the tray.

And oh my God was there ever a lot of food! Not only pancakes, by the dozen stacked in huge piles, but bacon and eggs and toast, all steaming and ready to be eaten. Sonic licked his lips and forked a piece of pancake, sniffing it before devouring it whole without chewing too much. Mmmm. It was warm as it slipped down his throat and thudded into his empty stomach. The first bite of food in three days is the best, or so Sonic thought right now. He almost forked another, but then remembered what he was really here to do. Reluctantly, he turned from the too-delightful-to-be-real pancakes and took a bite each of toast, eggs, and bacon, trying to leave as much for Amy as possible. Finally, his stomach still grumbling angrily for more food, he stepped aside. "It's okay," he told Amy. "It isn't poisoned."

He tried not to watch Amy rush forward and then devour desperately the food that lay before her. He turned away and flopped down onto the bed, bouncing up again as he hit the springs. When he lay flat, he closed his eyes and stretched out, hands behind his head and tried to relax. This was the only time he would get to sleep, but he wasn't relaxed enough _to _sleep right this second. He groaned quietly as his stomach rumbled, seemingly emptier than before. It begged him to eat more pancakes, to stuff more bacon into his mouth, to feed upon the soft yellow eggs…and the feeling was unbearable.

Sonic's fists clenched and he turned over onto his stomach in frustration, closing his eyes and forcing himself to rest. Of course, his dreams showed him no mercy. They showed him mountains of chili dogs, all steamy and warm and fat, waiting to be devoured, and fountains of sodas waiting to be drank (for he was also thirsty and had tasted the orange juice which would have to suffice for now). He almost cried when Amy shook him awake and he found that there was none left.

"Hi, Sonic." At least Amy looked better. Her eyes were brighter, and the curves that formed her body were getting more robust. Another feast like that and she'd be perfect. Sonic sighed deeply, wishing he could've had some of the feast that she still smelled like. Finding that he couldn't find it in him right now to be pleasant, he frowned and sped away to the front of the cell, where the blinding lights from overhead streamed into the cell curiously.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, going to stand beside him.

"Tired, I guess," Sonic answered, staring into space and crossing his arms moodily over his chest.

"You could've eaten more than that, you know," Amy protested, wrapping her arms around his middle gently and hugging him.

"Watch my back spines," Sonic murmured. "They're deadly."

"Never to me." Amy answered.

Sonic felt his spines stiffen as Amy's warm body, and the scent that came with her, flooded his nose. "Please, Amy," he moaned, suddenly feeling very ill. "Please, just this once, let go of me."

Amy released at his polite tone of voice and the blue male fell to the ground, leaning up against the bars of the cell. "What's wrong?!" Amy repeated, this time sounding more alarmed.

"Stop, Amy!" Sonic held his hand up. "I'm…not feeling well. Don't come any closer, please. I don't feel very controlled," he admitted softly, curling up into himself as his insides churned angrily. He was too tired, he supposed. The blood loss was making him crazy, and of course this new sickness was helping it. Or…was he simply stir-crazy? Could he already be wanting to get out of here? Or…had the food really been poisoned after all? Sonic groaned and spit up in the corridor.

"Yuck!" Amy exclaimed, retreating from his side almost faster than he could run. She was secretly concerned for him, but also made nauseous from the vomit. "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic sighed deeply, resting his aching body against the cold wall. "I…I think so, Amy." He answered. "I think I'm just getting a little claustrophobic, that's all."

"Maybe you should sleep." She suggested.

Sonic smoothed his quills down. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." The blue hedgehog crawled into the soft bed, with Amy close behind him, and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

END OF PARTE ONE!!!


	2. Parte 2

"Sonic?" Amy soothed.

The blue hedgehog mumbled incoherently and turned over. The pink female heaved a long sigh and reached to stroke Sonic's "spot". In response and thanks, Sonic began to purr nasally, even leaning into the caressing. His head found its way into her lap and, whether he knew it or not, his arms wrapped around her middle. He moved too slowly for him to be healthy, even in sleep. Something was wrong, despite his calm.

"You're weak," Amy scolded, continuing to run her fingers through slightly damp blue fur.

Sonic stirred, but settled down again, nuzzling even further into her lap. He squeezed her ever so gently around her waist and sighed with pleasure, the purr still deafening.

The pink hedgie groaned. "_What_ am I going to do with you, hero?" She wondered aloud to no one in particular. Her face flushed as Sonic hugged her again, tighter this time, and his legs curled halfway into his chest. He looked more like a child now, his face in sleep soft and handsome.

Suddenly, he stirred again, stretching his arms out and turning over onto his back. He was awake now, but his head did not leave her lap. The blunt side of his quills now touched her knees and it almost tickled. "I don't know, Amy," he mused, the emerald orbs shining like twin suns. "But, I hope it includes food." He looked away, still grinning, as Amy giggled at the gurgling sounds.

"You're hungry?" Amy nuzzled his nose to make him look at her. "Why'd you throw up before?"

Sonic shrugged. "Bout of claustrophobia. No biggie."

"If you're sure…" Amy appeared doubtful, then gestured over to the tray piled high with food. "I already had some, so why don't you finish it off, Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog sat up calmly and looked sincerely into her jade eyes. "Amy," he breathed. "I…" And then, he did something neither of them were expecting.

His lips closed over Amy's.

Amy leaned into the unexpected kiss and Sonic pulled her close to him. Her arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders. Sonic licked the bottom of Amy's lip, asking for entrance. The female complied and licked at the intruder with her own tongue. This kiss went on for a while until Amy broke away from it. She'd been close enough to hear his stomach's complaints, and her face was too hot from the heat of her blush.

Sonic's cheeks were slightly rosy as well, though he looked a bit embarrassed. "I'll…" he began. "Amy…"

"Your vocabulary is astounding." Amy teased, shoving him off the bed. Sonic stood, flowing into this new position. "Now, go eat! Please! Your stomach sounds like a wild tiger!"

Sonic purposely got down on all fours, his rump in the air, and pretended to stalk the tray piled high with food. Amy couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Sonic then flowed to his knees and poked his head over the side of the tray, slowly inching his hand forward to grab a chili dog.

He didn't eat ravenously like he wanted to, because Amy was watching, and because of his slow eating, he was full long before he wanted to stop eating. But soon, all cravings were cured and he sat at the foot of the bed soon enough, licking his chops and patting his midsection haughtily. Amy lay down on her stomach and looked at him. "Sonic?"

"Hmm?" Sonic stretched out to full length, looking a bit like a contortionist.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Sonic opened one eye and looked at her. "Why do you think?"

Amy shrugged. "You were never into me before. It can't be because you love me."

"What if it is?"

The pink female's jaw dropped in surprise. "You? You like…" She gasped. "It can't be…"

"And why not?" Sonic seemed injured as he turned to the side and rested his head on his hand. "How is that so hard to believe?"

"But…all the rejections…"

"Amy," Sonic ran a hand through her pink quills. "There is something very thick that runs through my veins. It is called doubt. Many people suffer from it." He smiled pleasantly, his hand very warm. "I kept telling myself that I didn't want you, that I didn't adore the hell out of you, that deep down inside I didn't want to taste the inside of your mouth, that hell, I didn't want to kiss you! But, doubt can be overcome."

Amy smiled back. "I love you, Sonic." And, for the first time, she heard the response she'd only ever dreamed of as a reply:

"As I love you, Amy." Sonic's beautiful, shining eyes glittered like a thousand stars as she flowed into his arms and he hugged her close.

Silence reined, like a velvet curtain closed over the two lovers. Right now, Amy didn't care that she was in prison. She just nestled her head under Sonic's chin, the space seemingly carved there especially for her, her fingers wound their way into his fur. And, it was perfect. Sonic began to tremble under her touch, unused to being so still, and began to fidgit, winding his fingers through her quills. Reluctantly, she pulled away and frowned at him.

"Sonic."

The blue male closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. Were those…tears? Amy couldn't believe it. Why was Sonic, she even hated to think the word, crying? "Yes, Amy?" His voice was very calm, very sweet, but very concerned all of a sudden. The very strands of fur shivered under her fingers.

"What's wrong with you?" It was a rather stupid question, but she couldn't have expected the answer.

"There's a draft." Sonic opened his eyes and a grin crossed his face. Tears of joy. Amy breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't sad.

"Does that mean…?" Her worry over, she was catching on to Sonic's meaning.

"We're outta here." Sonic stood and walked over to the wall, Amy still clinging to him, and began to grope at the far wall for the exact place. Amy shivered as he found it, pulling close to him. "Amy." Sonic whispered gently, his hands moving to pry her arms open. "C'mon, Amy. I don't wanna hurt you."

Amy shook her head, hugging tighter. She didn't want to let him go, not when she finally had him as her own. "I can't. What if we never get to hold each other again like this?"

"There will be better times."

"But…you won't want people to know!"

"I really didn't, uh, wanna bring this up just yet." Sonic scratched behind his ears. "I'm afraid of reactions from my buddies."

"Who cares?"

"I do." Sonic nuzzled her neck. "But, that doesn't mean I love you any less. I just want things to settle down a bit before the news hits the streets. People are going to be a little ruffled after my capture, and the whole system might explode at any shocking news."

How could Sonic turn a petty little fear into a national emergency?! Amy sighed deeply and pried open her stiff arms from their wrought-iron grip. Sonic cracked his knuckles, stepped back a few feet, and ran at the wall in a burst of blue speed. Amy turned away to avoid getting debris in her eyes…but instead of a triumphant yell from the other side, there was silence.

Amy cautiously stepped out…and found herself face-to-face with a pair of red eyes.

END OF PARTE 2!!!!!


	3. Parte 3

For You, Eternal Parte 3

"Amy! Look out!"

The red eyes were mesmerizing. The female couldn't move one step. She could barely breathe. Suddenly, something with the strength of a bullet hit her from the side and carried her away. Amy, dazed, poked her head around Sonic's arm, only to see a giant red laser cutting the ground behind them. "Sonic!" She gasped. "What _was_ that?!"

Sonic sighed deeply and took a deep breath. "That's the decked-out robot that beat me." His bandages blew in the wind he made like white flags of surrender. The rain pelted against their fur and collided with the smoke to create an eerie mist.

Amy felt like she was in a late-night television horror movie. "Sonic," she murmured, trembling as he put her down. "I'm scared."

Sonic nuzzled her, the rain dripping off the tip of his black nose. "I _know_, young Rose. Don't worry; I'm not going to be beat this time."

Amy hugged him. "Please don't die, Sonic."

Cobalt's eyelids closed over lively emerald orbs and he was gone. Rose trembled, the handle of her piko-piko hammer hot in her sweaty hand. She knew that this robot could wound and beat Sonic. The mist made it hard to see the robot. Its faint outline was that of a cobra, spitting lasers from its mouth, but it appeared to have legs as well. Amy saw her beloved blue one racing around and attacking at every interval. She was crazy just standing still, but she wasn't as fast, as strong, or…even as brave as her Sonic was.

Fear caused her vision to blur. She cursed her own tears as she tried to choke down her sobs. She feared not for her own life, but for Sonic's.

The only thing that could possibly matter at a time like this.

There was a deafening crash and a bellow of victory. Amy noted that the blue blur had faded from sight, becoming nothing. Sonic was wounded and the robot was going to kill him. "No." Amy whispered, gripping the hammer tightly in both hands and running forward at full speed. "No! Not him!" She prayed hurriedly to whatever god she believed in to give her the strength to protect the one she loved as her hammer raised.

She was in front of Sonic soon enough, out of breath but defensively stationed in front of him. Things were happening too fast for her to recognize and no details could be determined. It seemed to her all a vivid dream. The tip of her gold and red hammer collided with the nose of the cobra-like robotic menace, sending the thing on a wild rampage. It was too realistic for it to be any number of Robotnik's better creations. Amy, stunned by her own actions, turned around to check on her one true love.

Nothing. He didn't move, he didn't speak. The bandage around his neck had been torn open, making the cut open again and placing fresh wounds, like those of teeth marks, upon it. The tan fur of his chest was stained deep red and, as Amy lifted him up a little, she noted that a stab wound lay just a few inches from his heart. His breathing, if any, was infrequent, his heart throbbing dully.

Well, at least he was alive. _How_ alive he was had yet to be determined, but it was obvious he couldn't fight. Amy dashed forward, her hammer raised, to try and catch the monster off guard.

It was one of her many mistakes.

In this state of complete madness, the cobra was more alert than usual, and lashed out at her with all it had. The tail whipped around to slap the side of her face, pushing her into a nearby tree with the impact. Amy thudded into the tree, momentarily stunned. Blood gushed from her full cheeks and a hot flush crossed them.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And this becomes your weapon._

Anger in her normally gentle sea green eyes flared like hot flames as she stood, brushing branches and mud from her dress and picking them out of her quills. The misty rain washed the blood from her face and made the tips of her pink appendages stick to her shoulders. "I _will_ protect him." She vowed, looking the wild robot straight in its hypnotizing eyes.

Perhaps there were no more famous last words.

Amy cried as she lashed out with her hammers, throwing and tossing them to and fro, hardly ever hitting at all. Her vision, and in fact all she did, became a wild blur to her as her madness became apparent. The cobra screeched as she hit it repeatedly with the many rapid strikes. However, she was not as athletic as her blue boy and soon ran out of breath and strength. She fell to her knees and looked up once again into the eyes of the strange robotic menace.

The cobra seemed fiercer now, its outer shell having been pulled away to reveal the pulsating veins of a live creature. It was now completely a mutant snake, mad with mistreatment and beyond all help. And, she too, was beyond rescuing.

Like many great heroines who have reached their time, she closed her eyes and bowed her head as her life flashed before her eyes. She saw her obsession with Sonic, the many rejections, the many rescues, and of course, the one kiss that had made her life worth living. And, Amy found herself at peace with death. It wasn't surprising. She'd done what she came to do: protect her love until the end.

But…her end never came. Amy dared to look up, only to give a gasp of horror.

Sonic's beautiful cobalt fur was stained red with the blood dripping from his wound. His quills were straight and his arms were shaking with the strain it took to keep the beast fro killing her.

"Sonic!"

"Hi, Amy," Sonic grunted, digging his toes into the dirt. He was trembling even more now, possibly from blood loss. "I can only hold him off for so much longer, so…" he breathed. "I need you to go."

"What?!" Amy stood and brushed herself off again, not really wounded except for a few cuts down her arms.

"You heard me." Sonic answered sternly, grunting again as the snake pushed against him. His fingernails dug into the fleshy snout. "Go, Amy! Run! It's your only chance!"

"But, what about you?!" Amy whined, tears coming to the corners of her beautiful eyes. _How could I lose him, just when I've got him?! It isn't fair!_

Sonic chuckled. "Heh. I'll be okay. Now, go! Before Eggman sends his other robots out to get you!"

"I can't Sonic!" Amy protested, throwing her arms around his waist despite the creamy liquid still flowing from his wound. "I'm not going without you. I can't, I…" And she buried her face in the bloody blue fur of her too-much-of-a-hero true love.

"Amy." Sonic's attention turned from the snake and they were face to face in a moment. "I love you." One hand caressed her cheek. "I'll always be with you. In the wind, in the grass, in your room, watching you. I'll never leave you. I never have." And he smiled as the snake saw its chance and closed its jaw over Sonic's middle.

"Sonic!" Amy wailed, reaching her hand up after him.

"Run!" Sonic commanded, tears falling from his eyes as well as his pink true love turned and fled. "I love you!" He called after her before the mist concealed her tiny pink body.

Amy didn't care which way was home. She could figure that out later. But right now, she had to get away, to follow what might've been his last order to her. It saddened her that this might be the very last time she would see him. But, his words nonetheless echoed in her head as her tears obscured her vision.

"_I'll never leave you, Amy. I never have."_


	4. Parte 4

Parte 4 and The End

Amy sniffled as the rain trickled down into the soles of her muddy red boots and tangled her already disheveled quills. Her face, before so young and optimistic and beautiful, had now turned sullen and depressed. Her life, as far as she was concerned, was now officially over. Sonic had died. What else was there to live for?

_Time passes by, and I'm still missing you._

_What do I do if I never find you?_

_Wind and rain, dark and light_

_Cast a spell on me tonight._

The small creamy white bungalow with the thatched roof seemed lonelier than it had ever been before. It was summer now, closing in on Sonic's birthday, in fact. Soon, he would be another year older…wherever he was.

Time had passed, though how much time was not clear. Amy had never before believed in heaven, but she did now. And…she hoped Sonic was there, watching over her. Now freshly showered, her hair clean and her dress washed and mended, the cuts fully healed, and the hair band now replaced, she stared out from under her picnic table, the umbrella above her head rustling, drinking fresh iced tea and staring at biscuits fresh from the oven.

Another glass stared at her from across the table. The haunting memory of Sonic, especially his last words, was everything to her. Surprisingly, she believed that, although she couldn't touch him or feel him or kiss him, he was there. There smiling brightly at her, reclining in the chair opposite, and sipping his iced tea as he recounted his adventures. She could almost see him animate a robot, or pretend to be the evil doctor, and wink at her from time to time, flirting and teasing her as he did when they were alone together.

How often he would return here first, or just hang around to nap or recount stories. Sonic was marvelous at this, although he couldn't sit still for long and had some small amount of attention span. When he was with her, he seemed to alter personalities. He became softer, lighter, calmer, and more relaxed. It was fun to have him around.

That is, when he _had _been around. The smile that had before crossed rose's face faded now as tears came to the sides of her beautiful eyes. She stared forcibly at the forest before her, trying not to think about him any more. He was gone, and that was the end of it.

Was…had she just been dreaming? The wind surely wasn't strong enough to rustle those high grasses fencing in the trees in the forest so violently, was it?! Had her remembrance of Sonic made her crazy? Was that a blue light in the deepest part of the forest? Were those his eyes, shining in the deepest veins of the treetops?

Quite suddenly, with a premature dandelion between his teeth, there he was in the chair before her, arms behind his head, eyes closed as if in sleep, fur matted but blowing sweetly in the soft wind, tainted purple and dark red with dried blood. The stab wound was only a small scar now, but his figure trembled from even the smallest wounds, telling her that he'd only just been healed a few days ago, and not yet fully recovered.

"Sonic?" Amy dared to question.

The blue male pulled the dandelion into his mouth and swallowed it. One eye opened half way to look at her. The emerald centers were glassy with tire, but it was him. Who else could it be? "Amy. Hi." The white bandage, now stained red, still tied about his arm reassured her.

"Sonic!" Amy stood, running and nearly pouncing into his arms. It was almost enough to knock the chair over. Her head tucked under his chin and she stroked the fur, hardened from what was perhaps months without proper washing. He purred, the vibration tickling the top of her head. "Where were you?" She asked in a scolding but elated tone of voice as she sat back to look at him.

Sonic's arms wrapped about her middle. "Out." He grinned. Amy couldn't help but find tears coming to her eyes. Sonic was not supposed to look so…in pain. He wasn't supposed to have dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, his fur shouldn't be purple with his own blood, his ears shouldn't be limp, his ribs shouldn't be poking out from beneath his now-thinner coat, and the eyes themselves shouldn't still be so full of love for her.

His grin faded as she succumbed to her tears and hid her face. His hand, the fur on it streaked with dried blood, rested on her cheek, the thumb gently stroking away the tears. "Why are you crying, little Rosy?" Sonic mused, his voice so tired and gentle. Amy's eyes shot open as she remembered…he had said that to her many years before. It was the first time she'd really loved him.

He'd been maybe…seven? And she'd been so much younger. He'd called her a "little rose" and asked her why she'd been crying. The whole story was a blur, but those eyes and that face and that voice…they were all there.

Her fingers, now gloved again, traced the dark purple bruise-like circles under his eyes. "What's wrong?" She sniffled. "Why am I crying?" The blue male closed his eyes and turned to jello beneath her, purring madly and leaning into the treatment. "Because you're in pain! Because you shouldn't be tired, wounded, purple, and starved half to death! And you shouldn't love me!"

It was Sonic's turn to snap back into reality. His grip around her waist became tighter as he shook her lightly. "Amy. I love you! I almost _died _for you! I think I _did _die for you, but some angel rescued me! It's true," he sighed. "My wounds are deep, and I'm worn out, surely. Maybe a little hungry, but…" and his eyes met hers, more commanding than ever before. "None of that matters to me, Amy. My beautiful rose, my princess, I love you. And that will never change." He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm bragging, bragging. Me and my ego. Why am I talking at all when I can show you what I mean?!" and he pulled her close against him, her curves touching his and those strong legs surrounding her as he leaned forward, tilting his head a bit for better positioning, and his warm lips pressed against hers.

It was a moment too perfect to be described by words. Amy's limp arms wrapped around his neck and in between gasps for air, she said: "I love you."

Sonic laughed and pulled her closer. On a long breath, he told her: "See? I _told _you that I'd never leave."

Amy laughed too and kissed him back with all the love she'd been keeping back for years.

_But what's this? _

_You love me and you've returned._

_A happy sight, which overturns_

_All sadness, so now I'm happy_

_Look at me and you'll see,_

_What our life will truly be._


	5. Production Notes

Hello again! I'm glad you all liked my production notes for POAR. I'm now going to write the for For You, Eternal (FYE). I hope you enjoy!

For those of you who are familiar with I'm Not That Girl, I Guess, you will know that I used to despise sonamy. This feeling actually was turned on and off, depending on how deep my obsession with Sonic was at the time. I have to admit, I don't like Amy's overly pushy attitude, because it seems odd to me, put there for comedy and not actual meaning. Therefore, I hated the pairing because I hated the way Amy went about professing her love. It doesn't work that way in real life, it's not going to happen in fake life.

Then, my friend Skyelara introduced me to the beauty of sonamy. Also, my own relationship opened my eyes to the beauty of a girl and a guy seemingly meant for each other.

The first scene of FYE was borrowed from both Sonic X and Sonic Adventure 2, when Sonic was imprisoned by the government because they thought he was Shadow and Amy rescues him. It wasn't meant to be placed directly after these incidents, but rather a year or so later. The situation was reversed, meaning that Amy was the one captured, waiting for Sonic to come get her.

Some things of note (in my eyes) in the story were Sonic's bleeding neck, Amy bandaging him, the giant cobra robot, and the final scene. I'll try to give you some insight about what I was thinking when I wrote these scenes.

As for Sonic's bleeding neck, I had just finished the Twilight series, and was obsessed with vampires. The bleeding neck reflected that. Also, Sonic's glove turning red was from an earlier fanfiction that I had "rediscovered" when sorting through my documents, where Sonic had wounded his hand and the glove was stained red with blood. I also needed a reason for Amy to be inexplicably concerned about Sonic, while he had virtually no care in the world.

Now for the bandaging scene. I had been reading many other sonamys on the site, but was particularly intrigued by Steal You Away by luigi-is-stellar. I'm not sure from which fanfiction Sonic's response of "yes mother" came from, but it was not originally mine, though the fact that Sonic would regard Amy as an overprotective "mother" figure was an alternative to him loving her, and was perhaps something I used as a guard, to keep the fanfiction going and not having the first chapter end at "I love you".

The white bed in the cell was an inspiration from Souls La Lune Rose. It was a brief tribute to that author, whose name I cannot spell. Sorry! ^_^

As for the cobra robot, I really must say I don't know where that came from. In my early years of writing fanfictions (none of which are published on the site, my oldest story being POAR), I used to make up all sorts of monsters for Sonic to fight, and not all of them were robots. (By the way, if you'd like to see some of my "retro" writing, feel free to request and I'll put it up!) This was a tribute to a style of writing I'd given up on long ago, a different version of Sonic not deserving of the title. I was embarrassed by this "retro" writing, but missed the "making up monsters for Sonic to have a hard-ass time fighting and come out on top after a long battle" part. So…that's where the cobra robot came from!

Amy and Sonic's kiss scene was modeled after a kiss my (at the time) boyfriend and I once shared. It was easy to write because I had experienced it firsthand and enjoyed it. So, I made Amy enjoy herself as much as I did. Sonic keeping Amy warm at night was a tribute to a dedication most modern men don't have. Ladies, we all imagine our perfect man. And, I try to squeeze some of those qualities into my sonamy fics as much as I can. Gentlemen, you'd better get inspired!

As for Sonic's battles with the robot, the first one was where Sonic got injured. The second, however, was more graphic. Even after being injured by this unbeatable robot, Sonic comes to Amy's rescue, letting himself be "killed" for Amy's safety. We aren't even sure if Amy hears Sonic's final "I love you" as she runs away as instructed. That was a heartbreaker.

The last scene was a tribute to POAR without the yaoi. Sonic comes home injured and in pain, but willing to see Amy. The whole scene is a tribute to my backyard. My house has a patio with a table, chairs, and umbrella, and I have a set of woods in the back of my backyard. It was something personal of mine in my writing, and I was lucky I got to use it in that scene.

And, of course, Sonic eating a dandelion was a predecessor of a yet-to-be-published sonamy fic which I am NOT giving spoilers about. That's enough of a clue, I think. Also, Sonic coming back to Amy was that dedication I give Sonic in my fanfics. He loves his partner enough to return to them, despite all odds and how horrible he feels.

People have wondered if the Sonic that returned to her is the real Sonic or a robot copy. Well, I can assure you that it is 100% the real Sonic!

Hope you enjoyed! Remember, keep reading and reviewing!

~pantedgieQueen13

_Follow the wind. It will never steer you wrong._


End file.
